pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Hysteria
PCWL's second-biggest event of the year and its equivalent of SummerSlam. Halloween Hysteria 2008 Halloween Hysteria 2009 Halloween Hysteria 2010 - Halloween Hysteria 2011 6 - All of The Iron Dragons used their "unlimited power" to turn into "super-heroic" versions of themselves (Hiccup turned into Toothless, Hogarth into The Iron Giant, and Jake Long into his American Dragon form) before the match started. Halloween Hysteria 2012 Halloween Hysteria 2013 8 - Bane (from The New Batman Adventures) '''and Hunter Cain (from Generator Rex)' both made their debuts by running out to the ring and interfering in the match, but since it was No Holds Barred, the match continued regardless. Hunter Cain later hit an Attitude Adjustment on Bane. Halloween Hysteria 2014 After the Robin vs. Superman match, Superman delivered three S-5's in a row and then broke Robin's arm with an armbar submission hold. It was then decided Robin would be out of action indefinitely because of this injury. Matches 1-13 were contested on October 25. The Hell in a Cell Main Event took place on October 27. Halloween Hysteria 2015 PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2015.jpg Halloween_hysteria_2015_poster_1.png Halloween_hysteria_2015_poster_2.png Halloween_hysteria_2015_poster_3.png card 5 (burger king).png|Hiro and Zuko vs. Astro Boy and Aang card 8.png|Fatal Four-Way Match for the Flaming Skull Championship card 2 (burger king).png|Edward Elric vs. Captain America in a Submission Match card 10.png|Jack Sparrow and The Hulk vs. El Macho and Antonio card 9.png|Hiccup, Guy, and Eret vs. Star-Lord, Zlatan, and Nacho card 6 (burger king).png|Jack Frost vs. Robin card 7.png|Masters/Plasmius vs. Norris Challenge card 4 (with MJ and Big Show).png|Floyd "Money" Mayweather (with Big Show) vs. Muhammad Ali (with Michael Jordan) in an Icon vs. Legend Superfight card 3 (burger king).png|Mr. Clean © vs. Spider-Man for the PCWL Icons Championship card 1 (burger king).png|Jake Long © vs. Danny Phantom vs. Hogarth Hughes in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match for the Undisputed PCWL Championship PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2015_Poster_(2).png *Preshow - The opening of the Rush Preshow paid tribute to the 40th anniversary of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" by using the hard rock/heavy metal portion of the song as its opening theme. *7 - Elimination order: Vlad Plasmius, Santa Claus, Anakin, Hellboy, Chuck Norris *10 - '''Mowgli from ''The Jungle Book and Tarzan''' appeared during the match and attacked Hogarth Hughes. Then Jake Long pinned Danny Phantom with an Am-Drag Special inside the ring to retain the title. Halloween Hysteria 2016 * Rush Preshow Six-Man Tag: Youngblood (from the Danny Phantom series) was revealed to be Astro Boy and Mowgli's partner. * 4 - After the match, Jack Frost and Santa beat up the Teen Titans. * 6 - After the match, Superman returned to aid Superboy in a two-on-one beatdown of Guile. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * Sometime after the six-man Hell in a Cell match, Captain America invoked his rematch clause for Spike Dudley's PCWL Championship at Thanksgiving Terror. * Po The Kung Fu Panda returned to invoke his rematch clause for Randy Cunningham's A113 Championship, which Tony Stark accepted. * 2-D from Gorillaz was the special guest at Halloween Hysteria. He hung out with Youngblood backstage and accompanied PCWL President and CEO Tony Stark in his announcement that Halloween Hysteria will return to Madison Square Garden in 2017. PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2016.jpg rush preshow 1 (halloween hysteria 2016).png|Kirk, Picard, and Mr. Spock vs. Astro Boy, Mowgli, and a mystery partner (revealed to be Youngblood) in a Six-Man Tag Team Match during the Rush Preshow rush preshow 2 (halloween hysteria 2016).png|Chuck Norris vs. Boom during the Rush Preshow Card 5.jpg|Randy Cunningham © vs. The Guy (from Disturbed) for the A113 Championship Card 8.jpg|InuYasha and Hellboy vs. Triple X (Vin Diesel and Ice Cube) Card 6.jpg|Star-Lord © vs. The Hulk for the Flaming Skull Championship Card 7.jpg|Beast Boy & Cyborg (Teen Titans) vs. Jack Frost & Santa Claus card 3.jpg|El Macho, Antonio, and Vlad Plasmius vs. The Entourage Card 2 (tag team iron man match).jpg|Hiccup and Hogarth © vs. Danny Phantom and Jake Long in the First-Ever Tag Team Iron Man Match for the PCWL Tag Team Championship Card 1.jpg|Superboy vs. Guile in a First Blood Match card 4.jpg|Six-Man Hell in a Cell Match for the PCWL Championship PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2016 Poster.png Halloween Hysteria 2017 * Rush Preshow One-on-One Match - Joker goaded Max Danger into hitting him with a chair for some time before Max eventually did, resulting in a DQ victory for Joker. After the match, Joker beat up Max Danger, even suplexing him out of the ring through a flaming table. Max Danger got back up, but then headed to the back in retreat. * 3''' - After the match, InuYasha shoved Hellboy into the fire and out of the ring with Hellboy on fire. * '4 '- After the match, El Macho and Antonio beat up the new champs in the ring. * '''5 - After the match, Chuck Norris shook hands with Robin as a show of respect as he then delivered his farewell address to the fans, after which Chuck Norris came back to the ring and embraced Robin in the ring before applauding him on Robin's way out of the building. * 6''' - After the match, The Horned King and the Phantasm were revealed to be Danny Phantom and Jake Long in disguise as they made their return from the injuries they suffered at Vlad's hands at One Extreme Summer four months earlier. Danny, Jake, and Ralph then beat up Vlad in the ring. * '''12 - After the match, Vlad Masters announced that he (as Plasmius) was cashing in Money in the Bank. Guile came out as a Special Referee and officiated. Vlad would then beat up Captain America in the ring, targeting his ankle, before applying Captain America's very own Ankle Lock and getting Captain America to tap out, becoming the new champion as the show went off the air. PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2017.jpg Halloween hysteria rush preshow 1.png Halloween hysteria rush preshow 2.png robin vs chuck norris.png m bison vs nathan drake.png broly vs the thing.png halloween hysteria a113 championship triple threat.png inuyasha vs hellboy.png el macho and antonio vs hulk and thor.png goku and vegeta vs spiderman and homer.png casey jones vs conor mcgregor.png halloween hysteria flaming skull championship triple threat.png vlad plasmius vs wreck-it ralph.png gohan vs jack frost.png superman vs captain america halloween hysteria.png PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2017_Poster.png Halloween hysteria 2017 eat drink and be scary.png Halloween Hysteria 2018 * Rush Kickoff Show - Luffy made his PCWL debut teaming with Gohan against Trunks and Vegeta. * '6 '- After the match, Broly wanted to finish off Naruto, but Naruto saw it coming, thwarting off the potential career-ending attack and sending Broly through the barricade twice. * '10 '- Mugen made his PCWL debut filling in for Ichigo Kurosaki after a backstage assault on Ichigo earlier that night. After the match, King JJ (winner of NXG Season 10) suddenly appeared and fought off the 3-on-1 odds against all three members of Team Savage, laying them out in the middle of the ring and celebrating afterwards as the show went off the air. PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2018 Poster.png Inuyasha and hellboy vs spiderman and superman.png|Heat Tag Team Championship: InuYasha and Hellboy © vs. Spider-Man and Superman triple x vs hulk and thor.png|Thunder Tag Team Championship: Triple X (Vin Diesel and Ice Cube) © vs. The Hulk and Thor Team stark vs team savage.png|Team Stark vs. Team Savage Best of 3 Series Match #1: One-Fall Six-Man Tag Team Match Kratos vs youngblood.png|Kratos vs. Youngblood Broly vs naruto.png|Broly vs. Naruto Balthazar bratt vs conor mcgregor.png|A113 Championship: Balthazar Bratt © vs. Conor McGregor casey jones vs randy cunningham.png|Flaming Skull Championship: Casey Jones © vs. Randy Cunningham Hiccup eret dagur vs robin wreck-it ralph and hogarth hughes.png|Six-Man Tag Team Match: Hiccup, Eret, and Dagur vs. Robin, Wreck-It Ralph, and Hogarth Hughes Max danger vs dr doom.png|Icons Championship: Max Danger © vs. Dr. Doom Chris danger vs the joker.png|PCWL Championship: Chris Danger © vs. The Joker PCWL Halloween Hysteria 2018.jpg Halloween Hysteria 2019 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * '1 '- All the other members of the Fearsome Four interfered in the match on Doom's behalf. * After the A113 Championship match, Edward Elric attacked Deadpool from behind, brawled with him through the backstage alleyway and into the parking garage, and then proceeded to shove him off a 18-wheeler down to the concrete floor. * '5 '- After the match, Robin layed out M. Bison backstage while Red Hood and Nightwing beat up Dr. Doom and Magneto on the stage, leaving Batman to hit a Bat Bottom on Joker in the ring. * '6 '- After the match, Trunks and Vegeta ambushed Falcon and Winter Soldier in the ring while Broly assaulted the Trollhunter in the alleyway, nailing an Omega on the floor. * '8 '- After the match, with both men busted wide open, JJ put the icing on the cake, finishing off Elric in the ring with a Russian Leg Sweep and then a Perfect Score as the attendance record crowd of 68,525 went nuts the whole time. JJ then soaked in the utter delirium of the hometown crowd as the show finally went off the air. * 'PLUS...'There was a special performance of Canada's national anthem to kick off the show, along with a special presentation of the music video for Fozzy's "Nowhere to Run" right at the midway point of the event. File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_heat_tag_team_championship_fatal_four-way.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_thunder_tag_team_championship_fatal_four-way.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_joker_vs_batman.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_trollhunter_vs_spider-man.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_richie_rich_vs_shazam.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_danger_vs_luffy.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_ralph_vs_dr_doom.jpg File:Halloween_hysteria_2019_-_king_jj_vs_edward_elric_hell_in_a_cell.jpg File:PCWL_Halloween_Hysteria_2019_Poster.png Halloween Hysteria 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events